cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Checkmate.
Checkmate |caption = Checkmate Flag |color = Black |color2 = Grey |font = White |font2 = White |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |score = |totalnukes = |avgstrength = |rank = |members = Open Source Alliance |membertitle = Signatories |formermembers = Genesis Ronin |formermembertitle = Former Signatories }} Creation In the beginning Admin created the heaven and the earth. Now the Planet Bob was unfinished and vast, and darkness was upon the face of the deep; and the spirit of The Trinity hovered over the face of the waters. And The Trinity said: 'Let there be light.' And there was light. And The Trinity saw the light, that it was good; and The Trinity divided the light from the darkness. And The Trinity called the light Genesis, and the darkness They called Stagnation. And there was evening and there was morning, one day. And The Children of Linux said: 'Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters.' And The Children of Linux made the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament from the waters which were above the firmament; and it was so. And The Children of Linux called the firmament Open Source. And there was evening and there was morning, a second day. And AirMe said: 'Let the waters under the heaven be gathered together unto one place, and let the dry land appear.' And it was so. And AirMe called the dry land Ronin, and the gathering together of the waters called He The Treaty Web; and AirM'''e saw that it was good. And there was evening and there was morning, a third day. And '''Together They said: 'Let there be lights in the hearts of men to divide the good from the evil; and let them be for signs, and for honor, and for courage and faith; And Together made the two great lights: the greater light to rule the peace, and the lesser light to rule the wars; and their enemies. And They set them in the hearts of good men to give light upon Planet Bob, and to rule over peace and over war, and to divide the good from the evil; and They saw that it was good. And there was evening and there was morning, a fourth day. And Together They said: 'Let the IRC channels swarm with swarms of living creatures, and let ideas fly above disagreement in the open firmament of friendship.' And they created the great joint channels, and forums; and They saw that it was good. And there was evening and there was morning, a fifth day. And Together They said: 'Let Us bring forth a living creature of political unity, of friendship, hope, loyalty, assistance and power; the best bloc of this world after its kind.' And it was so. And They made the best bloc of Planet Bob after its kind; and They saw that it was good. And They said: 'Let us make a treaty in our image, after our likeness; and let it have dominion over the bloc.' And They created a treaty in Their own image. And They blessed themselves and the treaty; and They said unto them and the world: 'Be fruitful, and multiply in friendship, trust and brotherhood that ye may replenish the world, and subdue it; and have dominion over thyself, and over thy enemy, And it was so. And They saw everything that They had made, and, behold, it was very good. And there was evening and there was morning, a sixth day. And the channels and the forums were finished, and all the host of them filled with joy and friendship. And on the seventh day They finished Their work which They had made; and They rested on the seventh day from all Their work which They had made. And They blessed the seventh day, and hallowed it; because that in it They rested from all Their work which They in creating Checkmate. had made. The Checkerboard Accords Article the First Night Fever– The Winner of the Game is the Player Who Makes the Next-To-Last Mistake :Section One: Checkmate. is the name of the political, economic, and military bloc created by the Checkerboard Accords. :Section Two: Direct Aggression is actual or attempted military and or espionage actions of any sort, and or economic sanctions by a party against another party. :Section Three: Grandmasters are the Sovereign Alliances who are parties to Checkmate.. :Section Four: Indirect Aggression is actual or attempted acts of conspiracy, harassment, or other acts intended to cause harm and actual or attempted military and or espionage actions and or economic sanctions, when they do not constitute Direct Aggression. :Section Five: Non-Member Treaty Partners are non-Grandmaster Alliances holding a unilateral or mutual defense treaty with a Grandmaster. Article the Second Coming – Strategy Requires Thought, Tactics Require Observation :Section One: New Grandmasters may be nominated by any Grandmaster; with unanimous consent of the Grandmasters required for an Alliance to be invited to ratify. :Section Two: Potential Grandmasters shall be subjected to a thorough vetting process before a vote on their admission is taken. :Section Three: Potential Grandmasters, once accepted by the current Grandmasters, must ratify this treaty in accordance with their own internal laws and practices before becoming full Grandmasters. Article the Third Time's the Charm – You Have to Have the Fighting Spirit, You Have to Force Moves and Take Chances :Section One: Grandmasters agree to extend the same courtesies of conduct afforded to their own membership to the memberships of the others. :Section Two: Grandmasters shall maintain regular correspondence between their respective governments and encourage the same of their memberships. :Section Three: Grandmasters shall establish a Forum and public IRC channel to facilitate easy and effective communication, cooperation and coordination. :Section Four: Grandmasters shall refrain from all aggressive action against one another and take immediate and effective action to remedy any transgressions. :Section Five: Grandmasters pledge to use diplomacy to solve conflicts between themselves; between their Non-Member Treaty Partners and their fellow Grandmasters; and between two or more Non-Member Treaty Partners. :Section Six: Grandmasters may request military, financial, or diplomatic aid from each other, including for aggressive purposes against an enemy alliance, though the provision of such aid is voluntary save when such withholding would violate a provision of Article Henry the Fifth. Article the Firth of Forth – A Player Surprised is Half Beaten :Section One: Grandmasters agree to share any and all intelligence or political information they have obtained, which might possibly be relevant to the security or diplomatic relations of the other Grandmasters or their immediate allies. :Section Two: Information received under Section One, Article the Firth of Fourth may not be disseminated outside of Checkmate without the consent of the Grandmaster providing the information or intelligence. :Section Three: Grandmasters agree to give advance notice of any future or pending treaties between themselves and a third party and those between the treaty partners of Grandmasters and another party if they have such knowledge. Article Henry the Fifth – It's Always Better to Sacrifice Your Opponent's Men :Section One: All Grandmasters agree that an attack upon a Grandmaster unless made in response to the aggression of a Grandmaster, shall be considered a direct attack upon all Grandmasters. :Section Two: In the event a Grandmaster would be precluded by an existing treaty from rendering the assistance required under Section Three Article Henry the Fifth, then said Grandmaster is required to provide the aggressor with notice of the cancellation of said treaty, and to fulfill their requirements under Section Three of Article Henry the Fifth as soon as the terms of their now cancelled treaty permit. :Section Three: All Grandmasters pledge to provide, in the event of an attack, without reservation, any and all military, financial, or diplomatic aid requested by the attacked Grandmaster. :Section Four: All Grandmasters reserve the right to refrain from requesting the aforementioned aid and assistance and to have this wish respected by the other Grandmasters. Article the Sixth Sense – The Beauty of a Move Lies Not in Its Appearance But in the Thought Behind It :Section One: Any Grandmaster may propose the expulsion of another Grandmaster. ::Subsection A: The proposing Grandmaster must provide the other Grandmasters with grounds for expulsion. ::Subsection B: This motion must be seconded by another Grandmaster to proceed. ::Subsection C: The Grandmaster named in Section One, Article the Sixth Sense, shall be given a period of no less than twenty-four hours to respond. ::Subsection D: Following the response given under Subsection C, Section One, Article the Sixth Sense, the Grandmasters shall put the motion for expulsion a vote. Said vote to last forty-eight hours. ::Subsection E: The Grandmaster up for expulsion may not vote. ::Subsection F: For the motion to pass, the vote must be unanimous :Section Two: In the event of a successful motion to expel, the expelled Grandmaster shall be stricken from the list of Grandmasters with immediate effect, and be instantly deprived of all protections and responsibilities save their committal to not disseminate information shared with them in confidence while they were Grandmasters in good standing. :Section Three: A Grandmaster may withdraw from Checkmate. by issuing formal notification to the other Grandmasters. :Section Four: A Grandmaster who has provided notification under Section Three, Article the Sixth Sense shall remain bound by all articles of this treaty for a period of 96 hours; the time being calculated from the time of their Section Three, Article the Sixth Sense submission. :Section Five: Checkmate. can be dissolved only by the unanimous consent of the Grandmasters. Article the Seventh Heaven - Winning Isn't Everything... But Losing is Nothing These Accords to create Checkmate. are enacted with immediate effect on this the 29th day of January in the year two thousand and ten, by and with the consent and authority of the memberships and governments of the Grandmasters. In witness and testament thereof, we have affixed our signatures below. Genesis :Templar, Trinity :empirica, Trinity :flygirl, Trinity :Wulfe, Minister of Foreign Affairs :PierreG, Minister of Internal Affairs :Jimi Hendrix, Minister of Defence :MrSpackle, Minister of Recruitment :19thSpecOps, Minister of Communications Genesis merged into the New Polar Order on May 11, 2011 OSA :Outremer, President of the OSA :CommanderBean, Minister of External Affairs for the OSA :Nolissar the All-Knowing, Treaty Writer Dude Ronin :AirMe, Emperor :Nitemare, Shogun :Kroknia, Kampaku :Hisk, Daimyo of Internal Affairs :Don_Bidarian, Daimyo of Foreign Affairs :Johnathan Flaherty, Daimyo of Defense :Tepes, Daimyo of Economics Category:Alliance groups